Emerald Eyes
by Pashi
Summary: I took over the story because no one would update. Robin is in love with Starfire, but he finds out something that disturbs him. R
1. My Sholder Angel

Daaaaaaaaamn.  
  
Robin stared at her, (well, not really her. At her legs and boobs mostly, but hey.) and just wanted to drool. Her slender body curved with ease right before his eyes like magic. It must have been some kind of magic, or part of her powers at least, because it seemed she couldn't fit in that short, tight, purple mini-skirt everyday without some sort of assistance outside of the normal world. Her fiery hair flowed gracefully like water down to her butt, her cute, small butt, and her eyes glowed gently like emeralds shinned to perfection.  
  
Daaaaaaaaamn.  
  
That's all he could think, or at least all he wanted to think. He felt so unworthy to be in her presence. His mussed, untamed black hair that flew every-which-way in the morning and didn't get any better during the day and his brown eyes forever hidden by the mask which was permanently sealed onto his face seemed inferior to her gleaming perfection which she could parade everyday and still be modest. Her sweet, kind, polite, curious ways astounded Robin and brought to him the now obvious solution: people like her could not be found on Earth. He gazed at her, passing out freshly sizzled sausages to the rest of the team, and, because fate was oh-so cruel, she looked over and saw his staring. She paused, looking puzzled.  
  
"Robin," she began, her voice sweeter than honey. "On my planet, when one stares at another in your fashion, there is strong hatred and tension between them. Please tell me, have I angered you?" She asked innocently, her eyes welling up like a puppy's. Robin snapped out of his daze and nearly refused reality before taking the time to remember the question.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh, no, Starfire! You've done nothing! Er, well, I mean nothing WRONG, that is. Um, everything is fine!" He stuttered uncontrollably like he normally did when he was nervous. He usually kept his cool in most situations, so all of the team looked at him strangely. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You okay, man? You look a little sick, or something." He stuffed a few sausages into his mouth.  
  
Robin sat in time for a moment, noticing he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to throw-up, and that made him feel even worse, because he was freaking out so much. He tasted the bile in the back of his throat as he stood on his feet and announced, "You know what? I'm not feeling that well. I think I'll go back to bed." He shoved the chair aside, not caring as it fell to the ground, and ran to his room. He was so relieved as the door shut behind him, he sighed out loud. Sliding against the wall, he squatted on the floor, wondering how long he could stay in here without coming out. Five years, maybe six if he could stand the smell. He hated all this crap in his life, all of these new feelings.  
  
Fuck hormones, he thought, and sat.  
  
*****  
  
"Is Robin, as you would put it, 'okay'?" Starfire placed the plate of fried meat on the counter, her right hand moving to her mouth in concern. "He has never had trouble in placing his words in their correct place without breaking them." Beast Boy looked puzzled.  
  
"Huh? I couldn't understand a word you just said."  
  
"She said she never heard Robin stutter before." Cyborg explained, hunks of meat flying from his mouth, annoying Beast Boy to no end. "I haven't either. I wonder what's up. His face was kinda white, but kinda red. And his voice was kinda normal, but kinda creaky."  
  
"So you're saying Robin has a pink face and a squeaky voice?" Beast Boy chuckled, his fork-full of veggie-meat hovering in air supported by his hand. "You make him sound like a chew toy!"  
  
"Whatever," Cyborg stuffed another round of sausages down his throat. "I just think he looked sick. In any case, he shouldn't lock himself in his room."  
  
"Speaking of which," Raven stood and spoke for the first time since waking. "I'll be in my room." Grasping her herbal tea, she walked slowly and depressingly to her room. It was normal of her, and was overlooked easily. Starfire nibbled on a strand of her hair.  
  
"I am worried about Robin. Should I go check on him?"  
  
"Psh, not unless you want his eyes all over you again." Sausages crunched underneath Cyborg's massive molars, a bit of the meaty juice dripping from the corner of his mouth. Starfire's pupils bulged.  
  
"You mean Robin would take his eyes out and rub them on me!? Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"Um, no Starfire." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. It was so funny how she mixed everything up! "Cyborg meant that Robin would just stare at you. He likes you, you know." Beast Boy was about to say 'He has the hots for you' but could only imagine what she would say in response. Starfire cocked her head, like a confused kitten.  
  
"But, I thought that Robin has always liked me. Was I not his friend since I got here?"  
  
"Yea, but he wants you to be his girlfriend."  
  
"Aren't I his girlfriend? I am a friend to him, and I am a girl." She poked her right breast tenderly and placed a hand over her pubic area. Cyborg nearly chocked on the fifteen sausages in his mouth, and Beast Boy scratched his head, afraid to look.  
  
"Well, yea. I guess in that sense you are his girlfriend. But I meant like, a GIRLFRIEND girlfriend. He wants to kiss you, and feel you up and crap."  
  
The words took a moment to process through her brain, but after a second, she blushed and giggled. "Oh, Beast Boy, you are so funny! Robin would never want to do such things! That would be most unlike him! Aha ha ha!"  
  
"Shea . . ." Cyborg punched his chest to regain his wind. "Him stuttering and looking like a freakin' idiot would be 'most unlike him' also, and he just did both of those things."  
  
"Stop it!" Starfire suddenly became serious. "Robin would not want to do such things!"  
  
"Why don't you go ask him?" Beast Boy suggested helpfully, wanting to break the tension.  
  
"I will! I will prove both of you wrong! Robin would not want to do such things, not ever. . ." She stomped away, muttering to herself, her face red with anger and frustration. A long silence stretched at the table, for in five minutes, three of the team members had left. Cyborg finally cleared his throat.  
  
"I think you just dug a hole for yourself, man." He stated truthfully.  
  
"Yea," Beast Boy nodded. "But if that is the case, I'll just become a mole and dig myself out."  
  
*****  
  
"Robin? Robin? May I come into your private living facility?"  
  
Translation: Robin, can I come in?  
  
It always wanted to make him laugh, the way she put everything. She was so innocent, so pure, it made him smile. Usually. He was not sure to say yes, say no, or not say anything at all. His room wasn't exactly dirty, but not really clean. I guess it's clean enough for both of us to sit on my bed and talk, he thought. Bed. . . shit. He felt so guilty, even thinking of placing him next to her on the bed he jerked off in, thinking of her. Well, he thought some more, if I could get some chairs or something-  
  
"Robin? Are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yea! Just a sec." He threw the stray socks and dirty pants into the closet and shuffled the papers on his desk. After smoothing the wrinkles off of his sheets, he sat down, cleared his throat, and sighed to comfort himself. "Come in."  
  
The door clicked and Starfire in all her glory came to view. Her eyes were still a lovely green, but were disrupted with worry. Crap, he blamed himself. I made her eyes all screwed up. All because of me.  
  
"So, what's up?" He tried to sound calm, cool, collected. It seemed to work, bluntly.  
  
"I came to see if you were ill or not. Did you vomit?" She sat down next to him, not disgusted, but concerned.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. Just great." He flashed a faint, fake smile. Her relief showed abundantly as her eyes glowed in viridian pleasure.  
  
"Fantastic! I was afraid you were sick. That would have been, um, how do you say it. . ." She stalled, placing her finger to her chin, looking like she was in deep thought. She brightened suddenly, her features glowing. "That would have been 'not cool'!" Robin chuckled.  
  
"Yea, I guess it would be."  
  
"Actually, Robin," She hesitated slightly. "Beast Boy and Cyborg said a few things I thought were quite silly, and thought you would like a good laugh. They said you wanted to be my GIRLFRIEND girlfriend, whatever that is, and that you wanted to 'kiss me' and 'feel me up'. Is that not funny?" She giggled softly, waiting for Robin's response. Inside of his gut, Robin felt like he was going to puke again. His face turned ashen as he looked at the ground and laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, yea. That's a good one."  
  
Starfire sighed in relief. "Good. That is good. I was afraid that it was truth! That would be a most dramatic change!"  
  
"Yea. . ." Robin locked his eyes to the ground, mumbling un- enthusiastically. Starfire smiled, assuming Robin was relieved as well. Figuring that it was innocent enough, and that she and Robin were good friends, she asked him some questions.  
  
"Robin? What is a GIRLFRIEND girlfriend? And what does it mean to 'feel one up' and to 'kiss'?" Her eyes were wide with innocence and curiosity while Robin's grew in fear. Should he tell her? Come on, one part of him urged. She's a big girl now! Who knows. . . That part of him whispered temptingly. She may even ask for a demonstration!  
  
No! The pure part of him retorted. Robin felt like he was in the middle of a shoulder angel-shoulder devil bid. Starfire is brand new to this world, and would be evil to do such a thing to someone who couldn't even understand! With patience and purity, you will receive your just reward.  
  
Oh, puh-leez! Robin's shoulder devil begged. She would want it, even if she did understand! She totally has the hots for you, man! Sin is just a stereo- type!  
  
Don't listen! Robin's shoulder angel screamed. From above, the wicked will have their punishment!  
  
Kiss her! Feel her up! Take her all the way!  
  
No, don't! Don't let hormones take hold of your judgment!  
  
Hormones? This is love!  
  
No it isn't!  
  
Is too!  
  
Is not!  
  
Is too!!  
  
IS NOT!!!  
  
"Um," Robin stuttered, unsure what to do. Both sides of him had many clear points, and all of them had perks, consequences, and oh-so tempting. What should I do? The last part of him asked, drowning in a downward spiral of a whirlpool as water-logged words flowed from the angel's and demon's mouths. What should I do? What should I do? What should I do!?  
  
***** 


	2. My True Demon

Do it! The demon side of his was shrieking in comparison to the angel soft tongue and words. Okay, okay! Robin agreed reluctantly. I'll do it. . . He sighed within himself, but he did admit, he really did want to kiss her. And feel her up. And stroke her. And lay her on top of him and make her scream for more! Jeez, he thought, I have too much free time if I think about this stuff.  
  
He scooted closer to her, only and inch from her smooth, orange tinted face. "Well," he began, trying to sound soft. "A kiss is . . . like . . . well. . . Let me show you." He placed his hand on hers, leaning over until their lips locked passionately. He didn't have to close his eyes, it wouldn't have mattered with his mask anyways, and he wanted to see her face. Her reaction. Her emotion. But she closed her eyes, her thick lashes batting against her gentle cheeks. He broke apart from her, for a moment, and whispered quietly. "And this is when you get felt up." He pushed his hand up her shirt, surprised to find a bra. He didn't think she needed one, with the tight rubber stretched over her chest. But the bra was soft and cottony, and was filled her bounty. Squeezing it carefully, he began to lay her down.  
  
That was when she pushed away.  
  
"What?" Robin's voice almost cracked. "What happened? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all, Robin." Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth formed a friendly smile. "It was quite fun, actually. But I already know what those are. I have already had many 'kisses' and many 'feel ups'. I guess I misinterpreted the name, and was didn't know if these were different. Thank you for telling me what they were really called, though." Her voice was innocent, as if she didn't know what was coming out of her mouth. Robin's face went white.  
  
"Wha-whaa. . ." He croaked breathlessly.  
  
"Of course, he just called it 'playing'. Now I can tell him what they're really called."  
  
"He? Him? Who?" The words staggered unsteadily from his mouth. Starfire brightened, smiling again.  
  
"Why, Beast Boy, of course."  
  
*****  
  
"Beast Boy. . ." Raven cooed, her pale, slender frame hidden by her dark sheet. "Come back in. That wasn't enough. You know I hate it when you tease. . ." She sulked playfully. Beast Boy pushed back his ruffled hair, preparing his grin, which he knew Raven adored. Turning to her, smiling mischievously, he spoke low and tender, the way she liked.  
  
"You do like it, don't you, my little Raven?"  
  
She giggled, softly, out of character. He always made her feel this way. "Oh, yes. It breaks my heart when you stop just before it's over. I want to do it all over again." She frowned, patting the empty space beside her temptingly. "Please?"  
  
Raven rarely, almost never, begged, but when she did, there was the soul of an angel inside. Beast Boy smiled softly, running his hand over her hair, allowing the dark bangs to intertwine with her indigo eyes.  
  
"How can I say no to that demonic face?" He laughed, crawling back under the covers with her.  
  
*****  
  
"B-B-Beast Boy?" Robin was stuttering again. He brain just couldn't process it. What about Raven? Beast Boy loved Raven! He had told him! He had bragged about how he had banged her over and over and over again! And Cyborg. . . What about him? Robin could notice that he had a thing for guys. He didn't hold it against him, and he knew his heart would be broken if he knew. . .  
  
"Yes, Beast Boy. You are having trouble with your words again." It was obvious that Starfire was getting annoyed and tired of Robin's stuttering. He cleared his throat, trying to be calm.  
  
"But, you do know that Beast Boy and Raven are a couple, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Beast Boy said not to talk about that." She held a finger to her lips. "Shhh."  
  
"Starfire, he's cheating on Raven with you!"  
  
"Cheating? No, it is a game, Beast Boy told me, but he wouldn't cheat. He is very good at games."  
  
"Doesn't it strike you as odd that he would screw Raven, than feel you up and tell you it's a game and a secret?"  
  
"Screw. . .?"  
  
"On our planet, we're only supposed to have one lover at a time. Beast Boy has two! That's not fair on our planet! He's cheating!"  
  
"I do not understand. . ."  
  
"He does not love you! I don't think he loves Raven! I think he only loves himself!" He was so frustrated. He knew that she was from another planet, but wasn't there love and lust and hate in outer space?  
  
"Love. . .?"  
  
Robin was shocked. Starfire did not know love? "Didn't you have lovers on your planet?"  
  
"We got together and mated on my planet, if that is what you mean."  
  
"Surely you felt love for your mother and father."  
  
"We held affection and appreciated each other's company."  
  
"Would you have died for them?"  
  
"I suppose. . ."  
  
"Don't suppose! KNOW! You have to know!" Robin's cheeks grew red with rage. Why couldn't she understand all of this? It was so damn simple! Even a child could realize that he loved his parents and siblings, even if it is vague. He almost hated her for not understanding. He stomped out of his room, too flustered to say or think anything more.  
  
*****  
  
Son of a Bastard Bitch Beast Boy. Oh, yea. It all fit together perfectly as Robin's mind twisted the insult within his head, stomping to Beast Boy's room. He had been in many times before, but always in either happiness or curiosity. Usually, Beast Boy just had to wander in the get a new pair of socks or something, and Robin would wander in and begin small conversation which would lead to gut-busting laughter that he and Beast Boy shared after time together. Other special, secret times, Beast Boy had hissed in Robin's ear that he needed to hold a 'Man Meeting' and he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would tip-toe to his room and gawk at the newly purchased Playboy magazines, sighing in pleasure after each un-folding of the three-page poster girl.  
  
But now. . .  
  
Son of a Bastard Bitch Beast Boy! He had never felt this much hate for anyone in his life, except for maybe Slade. All of that was aside from him now, and the only enemy he could see was living in his house.  
  
He finally reached that gun-metal mechanical door and began pounding on it furiously. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Let me come in! Open this door!"  
  
Inside the room, unknown to Robin, there was a small gasp from Raven as she covered her blushing face. Beast Boy looked up, horror and realization painted red across his face.  
  
"What do we do?" Raven whispered, frightened.  
  
"Just stay here. Everyone knows we're a couple anyways."  
  
"But I don't want them to see me like this!" She gasped, covering her pale, slender, naked frame with the dark sheet. Her face flushed in embarrassment. "I don't want this! Not here, not now."  
  
"Okay, just a sec." He ran to his closet and grab a heavy comforter from somewhere among the mess. He shook off the dust and candy wrapper and engulfed Raven along with most of his bed with the navy-blue blanket. A cough was heard from underneath it, then a withered "Alright."  
  
"Alright." Beast Boy sighed in relief and straightened his hair and shirt. He practiced walking casually to the door, then prepared a dazzling smile as he pushed the glaring red 'Open' button for the door. Robin's vicious scowl welcomed him to the cold air (it seemed so hot in his room!). Beast Boy put on a sarcastic frown.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine. What's up with you?"  
  
"You twisted fuck!" Robin pushed him, using one of the classic school- yard insults. "Sick faggot, what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at him, his curses getting less and less original.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy inquired innocently, trying to sound honestly puzzled. It obviously didn't work, as did Beast Boy's little disappearing act with Raven, for Robin punched him in the stomach, making him retch in pain. He then made his way over to the bed, exposing the lump under the covers as Raven, who frantically attempted to hide under her sheet.  
  
"Go away! Leave us alone!" She screamed, most uncharacteristically. She glared, her violet eyes merging deep indigo as she uttered slightly under her breath. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" She raised her left hand and swerved it from Beast Boy's treasured Eight Ball to Robin's head area. He quickly dodged as Beast Boy stood barely, still wheezing in the corner, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Tell her!" Robin screamed, his brow furrowed around his mask. Beast Boy's expression turned genuinely confused. He raised an eyebrow, his breaths unsteady and ragged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He rasped, his mouth bare from saliva.  
  
"This fling with you, Starfire, and Raven!" Robin pointed at Raven now, her face crevassed with anger and dyed red in embarrassment. "Tell her now! If you, don't I will, and believe me, it will not be very pretty." Robin threatened.  
  
"Is this about the Starfire thing?" Raven questioned, her face still marked in annoyance. Robin turned to her, his eyes wide.  
  
"What? You. . ."  
  
"Yea, I know about it. Duh, it was MY idea." Raven stated almost proudly. Beast Boy muttered "Told ya," shakily in the corner by his pile of dirty socks. Robin found he could say nothing at all.  
  
*****  
  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


End file.
